The present invention relates generally to an apparatus having a scanner, and more particularly to an apparatus having a printer and a scanner that achieves improved maintainability.
In recent years, image processing has been rapidly increasing its share in the field of personal computer-based data processing. Along with this trend, the use of scanners for capturing images has also become widespread. A personal computer system, however, usually comprises a number of components, such as a personal computer, display, keyboard, printer, etc., occupying a considerable space. When introducing a new scanner, therefore, average computer users often feel difficulty in finding a space for it. Furthermore, buying a new scanner is still a heavy financial burden for ordinary computer users, though they have recently become available at affordable prices. It is against this background that combined scanner/printer units, in which a scanner is installed on the printer carriage and the paper feeding mechanism of the printer is used to feed an image manuscript, have become popular.
In the conventional type of combined scanner/printer unit, however, the paper feeding mechanism is commonly used for both the printer and the scanner, making it impossible to simultaneously carry out both printing and scanning function in parallel. Some products have a detachable reading unit that can be used as a handheld scanner by detaching it from the main unit. Such handheld scanners, however, can be operated only manually because they have no drive mechanism.
Whereas a dedicated drive mechanism is required for a handheld scanner to be automatically running (self-propelled), such a drive mechanism could become redundant when the scanner is used on the printer unit, posing a problem in terms of cost performance.
In view of this, we disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open No. Hei-10(1998)-139210 (Japanese patent application Serial No. Hei-8(1996)-292829) an invention of an apparatus as shown in FIG. 10 in which a self-propelled scanner is detachably mounted on a printer, a paper transporting path for scanner paper is formed at the interface between the printer and the scanner, and a travelling mechanism for the automatically running type scanner is used as a paper feeding mechanism.
In the apparatus disclosed in the above application spesification, a automatically running type scanner is detachably mounted on a normally closed type printer cover, the lower part (the shaded part in FIG. 10) of which can be opened for printer maintenance (including replacement of ink cartridges) by swinging downward.
With this construction, there is no problem when a part being repaired or replaced is small in size, or the apparatus is of a large size. However, maintenance might become difficult when a part to be repaired or replaced is of a large size, or when the entire apparatus has to be designed as a small unit. That is, since the automatically running type scanner is mounted on the upper part of the front cover, the size of the space for maintenance provided by swinging the lower part of the cover downward is limited, making maintenance work difficult. In addition, swinging the lower part of the front cover downward involves an additional space in front of the unit.
The present invention is made to cope with these circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus having a scanner that can achieve improved maintainability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus having a printer and a scanner that can achieve improved maintainability.
To accomplish this object, the present invention provides an apparatus comprises a base unit, a scanner unit which can removably mounted on the base unit, a front cover that is swung open upward, and a mounting member provided on the front cover for detachably installing the scanner unit. In addition, a medium feed tray (or chute) member rotatably connected to the front cover at a location above the mounting member for feeding medium to the scanner unit may be provided as the need arises.
In the apparatus of the present invention, where a front cover on which a scanner unit is mounted is swung open upward, a wide opening is provided, improving maintainability and reducing the space required in front of the unit.
In the apparatus of the present invention of the aforementioned basic construction, the medium feed tray member for feeding medium is rotatably connected to the front cover. With this arrangement, if the medium feed tray member interferes with the medium transporting path of the printer unit when an attempt is made to open the front cover upward, the medium tray member is rotated toward the front cover to allow the front cover to fully open upward.
To allow the medium tray member to return to the original position without user""s efforts, the apparatus of the present invention adopts an arrangement where as the front cover is closed, the medium tray member is automatically returned to the normal position in accordance with positional relationship between the rotation fulcrum and the gravitational center of the medium tray member.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the possibility of the user accidentally letting his hold of the front cover as he attempts to push it up by hand is prevented by providing on the rear surface of the front cover a protruding member that is inserted between members of the base unit to limit the opening and closing of the front cover.
At this time, excessive stress is prevented to be exerted onto the members of the base unit by preventing the protruding member from being inserted between the unit members as the front cover is returned to the normal position.
In addition, taking into consideration a possible accident of the user letting his hold of the front cover as he attempts to push it up by hand is prevented, the front cover is adapted to automatically open upward owing to the properly balanced positional relationship between the rotation fulcrum and the gravitational center of the front cover.
Moreover, in order to stop the printing operation of the printer unit when the front cover is opened, the apparatus of the prevent invention may have sensor unit for detecting the opening and closing of the front cover, and printing control mechanism for controlling the printer unit to stop printing operation if the sensor unit detects that the front cover is being opened (whether this control processing is to be executed or not may be determined, depending on the mode set in the printing control mechanism).
Further, in order to prevent the printer unit from starting the printing operation when the front cover is opened, the apparatus of the prevent invention may have sensor unit for detecting the opening and closing of the front cover, and printing control mechanism for controlling the printer unit to prevent from starting the printing operation if the sensor unit detects that the front cover is being opened (whether this control processing is to be executed or not may be determined, depending on the mode set in the printing control mechanism).
In addition, in order to prevent the front cover from being opened during the printing operation of the printer unit, the apparatus of the present invention may have means for preventing the front cover from being opened, and printing control mechanism for controlling the terminal apparatus so that the front cover is prevented from being opened (whether this control processing is to be executed or not may be determined, depending on the mode set in the printing control mechanism).